the_travelersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bleed of Corruption
This is DMFB's first campaign, set in the world of Sirran. Involved Characters * Ace Dawnstrike * Aeraline Kettervain * Arlaithe Ny'Ridazair * Asha Sparks * Caradon Alistair * Fallassuss Bloodthorn * Felicity Sky * Lilian Trith * Seamus * Shido * Strennar * Theravin Ny'Ridazair * Trianna Plot Chapter 1 A party consisting of Strennar, Seamus, Theravin Ny'Ridazair, and Caradon Alistair are sent by the adventuring guild they are part of to investigate a message received by a potential client in the town of Torheist, on the island of Tel'Sirran. When they meet their contact, they are attacked almost immediately by a hooded figure that quickly puts everyone in the area to sleep, then brutally murders the contact. The last thing that they were told by the contact before his death was that followers of Sek'Torven were attempting to give the god a physical form. The party takes up the quest, and in search of more information leave for a town they had passed through on the way to Torheist. Upon arrival in Brunheist, the town seems deserted, a pile of guards' corpses outside the gates. A trail left by many feet leads towards the foothills of the mountains to the west. On following the trail the party finds a well-dug cave system inhabited by kobolds, which pose little threat to the party. in the most heavily guarded section of the cave they find a portal, leading to an unknown location. Chapter 2 Theravin and Caradon go through, eager to follow any lead they have. Strennar and Seamus stay behind, understandably cautious of what they may encounter on the other side. On exiting the portal the pair find themselves in a cell, the door open to a hallway of similar cells, though these are empty of portals. Within the cells are multiple prisoners. One is a drunk man that doesn't respond to the party's attempts to wake him. The other two are a woman Caradon recognizes immediately as Aeraline Kettervain, and a man named Fallasssuss Bloodthorn. The prison they were in was beneath a keep recently built by a noble family looking to take land in the unclaimed land of Tel'Sirran. They had arrested Fall and Aeraline due to Fall's arcane tattoos, to the nobles a sign of demonic heritage and evil intent. The party leaves the keep with no guards left alive, though also without encountering the nobles. Chapter 3 The party travels up the road to Westbank, where they discover that the enitre town has been taken over by an evil power. The only uncorrupted place in town is the chapel, where they find sanctuary with clerics of Sirrel. They are given a holy relic that can track the source of the closest significant source of evil, and leave sanctuary to search the town. Eventually the party discovers an underwater cave which holds an altar, upon which an orb sits. They are greeted by a figure similar to the one who killed their contact in Torheist, who escapes through a temporary portal. On destroying the orb Theravin is struck down by a curse that makes him weak and unable to cast spells. The party gets him to safety in the chapel, noticing along the way that the townsfolk seem to be free of the hold the orb had them in. The party decides to leave Westbank, bound for Theravin's home in Faymere. Chapter 4 Passing the keep they had previously escaped from on the way to Faymere they find another harsh act of "justice" being carried out, this time an execution. They kill the nobles and guards present and rescue the man they were trying to kill. He joins them, telling them his name is Ace Dawnstrike. They continue on their way to Faymere. Around halfway to Faymere they camp for the night in an abandoned quarry. The second watch wakes the party upon hearing a massive disturbance coming from the woods away from the road. Flickers of red and purple light begin to appear in the air, and animals of all kinds storm through and around the quarry as they run from what the party soon sees to be two demons. A succubus and a massive brute begin casting, pulling Aeraline from the rest of the party and ignoring all attacks made against them as they vanished into the earth below. Chapter 5 Arriving in Faymere the party meets Theravin's wife, Arlaithe. On learning their quest she agrees to take Theravin's place in the party, leaving him in the care of their shop's clerk until she returns. The party learns from the innkeep that another party of adventurers had just paid for rooms before leaving for a nearby crypt. The party decides to follow when the party is described similarly to some of their companions in their adventuring guild. The party easily explores the majority of the crypt, until they reach a section of more newly dug rooms. They find there a camp with a single dead dwarf, an initiate of their guild. In the next room are Lilian Trith and Trianna, two of their guildmates. On freeing them from a trap the party moves into the next room, a small throne room inhabited by undead. The party ends up setting off many traps and fighting many undead on the way out of the crypt, their pockets loaded with gold. Chapter 6 Now funded for the rest of their travels the party rests in Faymere, then continues on through Mallowfeld to Morilea, where their guild hall is located. They meet a werewolf in the forests outside Morliea, but he refused to travel with them, since they were heading into the city. They spent the night in the guild hall, and were awoken the next morning by Strennar and Seamus, who had been travelling with three more of their companions, Asha Sparks, Felicity Sky, and Shido. The guild master had pulled them off another assignment after discovering the severity of the situation with Sek'Torven. The party was pointed towards an area rumored to hold the ruins of an underground city that had once stood aboveground in the mountains south of Morliea. While the party was waiting for their informant to retrieve a map he had of the area an explosion collapsed the roof of the guild hall on them. The majority of the party found each other afterwards, though Fall was missing and Felicity, Seamus, Strennar, and Asha were seperated from the rest of the party. The remaining party members fought their way through hordes of demons and evil races to escape the city. Chapter 7 The party continued on, into the mountains to the south. In the second day of searching they discovered a pit that led into a partially collapsed cathedral beneath the ground. The party split up at a fork, half going each way. Each found a massive cavern holding a city twice the size of Morilea. Those who followed the left fork saw it filled with people, those on the right saw a ghost town. Both groups turned to one side to see the other group emerge from another opening in the cavern wall. Two seperate groups form, though each think that all of them are together again. Days pass in the city. One group searches the whole city and finds nothing but dust. The other mingles into the complex culture of the underground city, where elves, dwarves, humans, and drow live together in harmony. Each group finds something about the whole thing to be rather odd. Eventually each group figures out that something is wrong and wakes up in front of a painting, one of a prosperous city and the other of an empty husk of the past. The two halves of the party rejoin and continue on down a hidden passageway they discover. Chapter 8 To be told! Category:Sirran Category:Campaign